


When the People have Nothing to Eat

by Skull_Bearer



Series: Rousseau is Right [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: American Politics, Cannibalism, Climate Change, Climate crimes, Eating, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: Eddie and Venom decide to make dinner time political.





	When the People have Nothing to Eat

Food has become so important there’s almost a ritual to it now.

Eddie gets the meal ready, gets a beer for himself since Venom can only metabolize alcohol with food, and turns on a food show they can watch as they eat. Then they- go a little crazy over the food. At least Venom is better at keeping the food on the table, if not the plate.

It’s- nice. It’s comofortable, settling back in his chair with a full stomach, Venom purring happily in his head, and watching something daft to do with food on their laptop. Today, it’s a cooking competition, the people rushing around in a panic as their chocolate cakes melt and collapse.

 _Why have such a show in a hot place?_ Venom grumbles, he _likes_ chocolate. What a waste.

“It’s meant to be colder there.” Eddie finishes a last mouthful of steak.

 _But it isn’t_.

No. Eddie doesn’t say it out loud; he doesn’t want to _think_ about it. No one does. It funny, all these articles he writes about it, they get praise and accolades, and then vanish. No one talks about them. It’s not ignorance, they all know what’s happening. It’s terror.

Skirth had said it. She’d been brave. _We have a generation before this planet becomes uninhabitable_. He isn’t brave. He can’t say it.

He doesn’t need to. Venom can see it just as easily as though he had. He is quiet for a moment, and Eddie can feel the slight pressure that comes when he starts to looking through his memories, looking up context.

 _We will not die_. He says finally. _We will not allow it_.

“Great.” That’s even fucking _worse_. Just them, everyone else gone, or dying, watching the world fall apart-

There’s a sensation like slamming on the breaks. Venom dragging that train of thought off its tracks before it can get any more graphic. Eddie catches his breath, slams the laptop down, tries to catch his breath; _okay, okay_.

A loop of black snakes around him, tightens just enough that he can still breathe, but offering enough pressure that he can feel the calm wash over him, a wave of relief.

“This is very bad,” Venom murmurs in his ear, Eddie can feel the heat of his breath, the touch of his tongue.

“Yeah.”

“This is very wrong,” a low purr. A long wet lick on his cheek.

Eddie relaxes against him. “Yeah.”

“We can eat them.” The touch of teeth.

Eddie blinks, “What?”

“Eat them.” Venom is always grinning, but his eternal smile is wider now. “They are bad people. We _eat_ bad people.”

“Yeah, no.” Eddie shakes himself, “We can’t do that.”

“Why?” He can feel Venom’s genuine confusion. He’s not being petulant, he really doesn’t understand. “We eat bad people. They are killing a whole planet, that’s _far_ worse than robbing a shop.”

“Yeah, but they’re-” Eddie breaks off because they’re- what? Rich? Influential? Powerful? The poor get eaten, the rich get mild editorials written about them? He remembers his boss demanding he stick to the script with Drake. Don’t piss them off, don’t be too rough, kid gloves, Eddie.

But kill and eviscerate the poor, no problem with that, assholes.

Venom is quiet, which Eddie is grateful for, absorbing the realization. Eddie doesn’t think he could cope with anyone reproaching him for his huge hypocrisy right now; he’s doing too good a job of that himself.

“So we can eat them?” Venom nudges him gently. “I like your world Eddie, I like Annie. If we kill these people soon, they will stop doing more damage.”

 _Fuck it_. “Yeah, we’re eating them.” Eddie stretches, “No idea where we can start.”

Venom grins. Then again, he’s always grinning.

 

* * *

 

Venom’s opinion is to start at the top. “ _No.”_

 _He has pulled out of these- climate change deals._  Venom retorts, _we should kill him._

“But we can’t just-“ he breaks off, because is dooming the whole world to crop failure and endless hurricanes really any better than the drug-addled attempted murder they’d stopped last week? “Okay, _how?_ He must have about a hundred secret service agents with him all the time- and _no_ we are not eating them too.”

 _Hrrrmmm_ , a low growl of irritation. It’s not really a sound, but Eddie feels it in his ribcage just the same. It has no business feeling this good. _Alone then_ , _we find him alone_.

Eddie closes his eyes, he’s read enough about the man’s movements that it’s pretty easy to pick a moment that might work. “The golf course, he’s always golfing. Florida maybe, but you’ll have to get us close.” Fuck it. They’re doing this. They’re going to eat the _fucking_ _president_.

 

* * *

 

 

And the vice-president, as it turns out. That’s a bit harder but they manage to track him down in the toilet. Then they crawl back to Eddie’s apartment and sleep for a week because even Venom is struggling to digest that much meat. They couldn’t leave anything for the secret service to find.

Venom wakes up first, staggering their body over to the toilet for water and a piss after their extended nap. By that point Eddie has woken up enough to check his phone and- wow.

He’s glad he isn’t on anyone’s payroll at the moment because there are about twenty requests from two dozen newspapers for him to do an investigative piece on the mysterious disappearance of the president and vice-president. The Speaker of the House of Representatives is in charge now, and looks terrified. _Do we eat him too_?

“Maybe.” Eddie yawns and stretches. “I was thinking more a few CEOs next, fuck those guys. Eat them, steal their credit cards, transfer their funds to the EPA or something.”

The internet is alive with speculation. ISIS, MS13, Antifa, the Jews- probably somebody somewhere is blaming space lizards, and have no idea they’re probably closer to the truth than anyone else. _We’ll take out a few more, and they may start to realize the truth_ , Venom murmurs in his head, he feels a gentle prod in his mind, comforting.

“Yeah,” Eddie starts pulling up files on a major coal and oil group, “Who cares if billions die in fifty years, but if _I’m_ gonna die tomorrow I’d better start thinking twice about this pollution crap.”

 _A very short sighted species_ , Venom agrees. _How many can we eat?_

“As long as Rousseau is right,” Eddie stretches, “Quite a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> "When the people have nothing to eat they will eat the rich." - Rousseau.


End file.
